Totally Spies and the Heroes of DC episode 27 Battle of the Metal Men
by SteveG12358
Summary: In the Teaser: The Spies team up with the Metal Men and Doctor William Magnus to help them stop the Leopard Mask Gang. In the Main Plot: The Spies along with Britney team up with the Metal Men to destroy the Second Metal Men and Platinum ii to stop them to implant advance AI chips into their brains making them more powerful.


Totally Spies and the Heroes of DC Episode 27 Battle of the Metal Men

In the Teaser: In Las Vegas the Spies and Doctor William Magnus are in a casino were the Leopard Mask Gang are prepared to play poker. Suddenly the Spies and Doctor William Magnus walked into the casino in disguise.

Leopard Mask Gang Leader

So you must be the great Doc right?

Doctor William Magnus

Of course I am it said that on my bling.

Leopard Mask Gang Leader

And who are those girls?

Sam

We're his bodyguards

Leopard Mask Gang Leader

Don't you need men to be body guard?

Clover

It doesn't matter if we are boys or girls we're just his body guards.

Leopard Mask Gang Leader

Now then let's play poker.

The Leopard Mask Gang Leader deal the cards as Doctor William Magnus sit down and look at his cards.

Leopard Mask Gang Leader

Hmm I got 5 queens what do you got?

Doctor William Magnus

Sweet a full house.

Leopard Mask Gang Leader

Oh Yeah let me see?

The Leopard Mask Gang Leader grabbed the cards from Doctor William Magnus's hands and see that it wasn't a full house.

Leopard Mask Gang Leader

Hey this isn't a full house it's just 4 3s and those aren't body guards those are just some college girls.

Sam

We are college girls but we are also spies.

Clover, Sam and Alex transform into their spy suits.

Leopard Mask Gang Leader

You are the pies from WOOHP no matter you're still out numbered.

Suddenly 40 Leopard Mask Gang members came into the casino surrounding the Spies and Doctor William Magnus.

Alex

Well you have to do the math again.

Doctor William Magnus

Metal Men Attack

Doctor William Magnus throw his hat into the air and it transform into Iron and transform his right hand into a hammer and wacked 5 of the Leopard Mask Gang Members. Clover was surrounded by 8 Leopard Mask Gang Members so she throw here Tierra at the gang members transforming it into Platinum and she did a triple flying kick at each of the Leopard Mask Gang Members and punched 2 members.

Clover

That was awesome Platinum.

Platinum

Thanks Clover watching you girls take down baddies shore

Suddenly 3 Leopard Mask Gang Members tackled at Doctor William Magnus but Doctor William Magnus's boots spring into the air and Sam and Alex punched at the three members and Doctor William Magnus's boots transform into Lead and Lead transform into a bowling ball crushing the Leopard Mask Gang members.

Than his shoulder protectors transform into Tin and Tin transform into a parachute to float him and Doctor William Magnus down to the floor and Tin hoped off of Doc and help the others. Suddenly 2 Leopard Mask Gang Members attack Doc but Doc's transform into Gold and Gold punched both of them in the face and hoped out of Doc's moth to fight off the rest of the Leopard Mask Gang. And then Doc's bling transform into a paddle and one Leopard Mask Gang Member slip on it and Mercury wrapped them up.

Mercury

Hey Guys watch where you're stepping.

The Spies took out their WOOHPzokas and fired them at the rest of the Leopard Mask Gang firing at them and sending them flying and crashing into the slot machines. Suddenly the Leopard Mask Gang Leader grabbed Doctor William Magnus and held a gun to his head.

Leopard Mask Gang Leader

Don't come any closer or I shall blow his brains outs.

Sam

Don't think so it's time to clean up your act with the help from the Baddie Catching Vacuum.

Sam activated the Baddie Catching Vacuum to suck up all of the Leopard Mask Gang Members and the Leopard Mask Gang leader let go of Doctor William Magnus as he is sucked into the Vacuum, the vacuum was powerful to trap the entire Leopard Mask Gang in the vacuum.

Moments later Jerry and the other WOOHP agents got to the casino to take away the entire Leopard Mask Gang.

Jerry

Thank you Metal Men and Doc thank you for helping the girls out into catching the Leopard Mask Gang.

Doctor William Magnus

Thanks for bring me along that was more exciting than a week in my lab so what's our next mission girls?

Clover

We'll keep in touch.

In the Teaser: Back at Mali U at night time Sam, Clover, Alex, Blaine, Britney, Dean and Stacy all walked out from a wild party tonight.

Blaine

Ok that was one wild party tonight.

Brittney

Tell me about this party is off the hook thanks for inviting us.

Clover

Well it was nothing besides you guys are our friends too.

Stacy

And it gives me a good time to have some fun after work.

Alex

Great music, great food.

Sam

And even great gift bags, hey here are two tickets to the Beverley Hill's Documentary Film Festival.

Dean

Hey that is where me and Britney shall go on our next date.

On the roof top Platinum ii and the Second Metal Men Aluminum, Barium, Calcium, Plutonium, Sodium, and Zirconium are spying on them through binoculars.

Clover

Hey look I even got some new eye liner but this eye liner is black I don't want to go Goth.

Sam

How about we go to the mall tomorrow and trade that in for a clover ish color.

Platinum ii

Well boys we found our targets it's time for those spies to be scrapped.

In the morning at the Spies' Penthouse Sam, Clover, Alex and Brittney all got ready to go to the mall.

Sam

Money

Alex

Check

Sam

Wallets

Britney

Check

Sam

The eye liner to return

Clover

Totally check we got everything to get to the GROOVE.

Suddenly Platinum got WOOHPed into the Spies's penthouse. The Spies are surprised.

Alex

Tina

Clover

What are you doing here?

Platinum

Oh Doc sent me here.

Britney

Why did he do that?

Platinum transform into a mini Platinum screen. And on the screen was Doctor William Magnus.

Doctor William Magnus

Hello Girls I would like to thank you three for helping me and the Metal Men to take down the Leopard Mask Gang last night so send Platinum to you girls to have some girl time because she is the only girl member in the Metal Men so have some sweet girl time with her Doc out.

The screen turns off and Platinum returns back into herself.

Clover

Ok that was wield.

Britney

Hey come on Platinum is our ally too.

Sam

And besides she needs some time with us.

Alex

Alright Tina we can come with us.

Platinum

This is going to be great I am going to hang with WOOHP Spies while going shopping I never do that is ages.

Clover

Well this is great for us too, Sam what do robots buy.

Sam

I don't know.

Suddenly the Spies and Platinum all got WOOHPed to Jerry's office. The Spies all WOOHPed to Jerry's office and Platinum fall on top of Jerry.

Jerry

Hello Girls and Platinum.

Platinum

Hello Jerry it's good to see you again we're about to do some shopping.

Jerry

Come again?

Sam

Doctor William Magnus gave Platinum a day off with us because she is the only girl in the Metal Men.

Jerry

Well that explains it, So Tina do you want to join the girl on this mission?

Platinum

I am Totally in.

Jerry

Good because you 5 have to go to a top secret Japanese Military base in the south of Japan where very advance AI chips are stolen from that area.

Britney

So these AI chips are more advance as normal AI chips.

Jerry

Yes more advance they say that these chips are the most advanced in the world.

Clover

So how do those AI Chips work?

Jerry

I don't know how they work but these are the most advanced in the world and I want you girls to find out who is behind all of this and now for your gadgets. Today you'll have the Blend away Background Spray, the Force Field Shield Hair Clip, Lip Stick Light Sabers, the WOOHPzokas, and the Rust away Hair Spray that can rust any metal.

Platinum

Well don't point it at me Jerry you don't want to destroy me.

Alex

Totally we don't want Tina to be all rusted up.

Jerry

Don't worry we won't do that now off you go.

The Spies transform into their spy suits and Jerry WOOHP, Sam, Clover, Alex, Britney and Platinum to Japan for their mission. As the Spies, Britney and Platinum are at the Japanese Military base where the base has advance security because of the break in.

Sam

What do you see Platinum?

Platinum

Well I see highly advance security's cameras, robotic security guards and an electric fence.

Britney

That sounds like a challenge to us.

Sam

You know what that means.

Alex

Um I don't know what them means?

Clover

I thought you have it?

Britney

It's time for the Blend away background spray.

Sam

That is what we need to do.

Sam sprayed the Blend away background spray all over her and Clover, Alex, Britney and Platinum so they could go into the military base.

Platinum

This is cool.

All 5 girls all enter into the military base when suddenly a motion detector alarm went off. The Spies and Platinum where shocked when 4 Japanese soldiers came in to see that it was a false alarm so one of the soldiers turn the alarm off. The 4 soldiers leave the hallway and the Blend away background spray effect worse off and the Spies and Platinum all go into the lab to find clues.

Platinum

Now that we are in the lab we should start looking for clues?

Clover

You bet starting with this white dust on the floor.

Britney keeled down to picked up the white dust and scan it into her compowered and see it is calcium and Sodium.

Britney

Check this out, the dust on the floor is Calcium and Sodium.

Sam

Calcium and Sodium.

Platinum

Those two sound odd to me?

Alex

Like I heard those names before?

Clover

Hey Girls look foot prints in the dust.

Sam

And they are leading to the exit, but who broke into this base and steel AI chips.

Platinum

How about looking at the cameras.

Sam

Good idea Platinum by the camera is too high to reach.

Platinum

That's why you need a ladder

Platinum transformed into a ladder and Sam climbed up the ladder to the camera and download the video of the crime into her compowered. And the suddenly the lights in the room went off.

Britney

Hey what happened?

Clover

Ouch someone hit me in the stomach.

Alex

Ouch someone kicked me.

Sam

Ouch Platinum I thought that you turned into a ladder.

Platinum

I did but someone knocked me over.

Britney

Hold on girls I'll hit the lights.

Britney turned on the lights in the lab and as the lights have turned on the girls saw that someone exited the lab through the same exit.

Clover

Hey look the dust is gone.

Alex

It was there a minute ago.

Sam

Looks like our baddies had something to do with it.

Britney

And they are getting away.

Sam

Get them.

Suddenly the lab's scientist has walked into the lab to see that the Spies and Platinum are in there.

The Scientist

Who are you girls and what are you doing in my lab or should I say destroyed lab.

Sam

We're the cleaning core and we're about to go on break.

The Spies and Platinum all freaked and ran out of the military base. The Scientist sound the alarm as the Spies and Platinum. The Spies and Platinum all heard the alarm and they ran out of the base as fast as possible. When they got to a dead end of a hallway Sam sprayed the Blind Away Background Spray all over her, Clover, Alex, Britney and Platinum. As the Scientist and the guards turn to a corner the Spies and Platinum are gone.

The Scientist

Hey where did those girls go?

The Spies and Platinum are investable and they are behind them. And they walked down the hallway to the exit.

As the Spies and Platinum are outside of the Military Base and Sam opened her compowered and turn on the video from the security camera to see that 7 dark figures broke into the lab.

Britney

Alright there are 7 people breaking into the lab.

Suddenly in the video a glowing green hand appear on the screen and shocked the camera.

Sam

Looks like whoever broke into the lab doesn't want to be noticed by the cameras.

Alex

So he or she shocked the camera so they won't get noticed.

Platinum

We can do with that later but right now we have some shopping to do.

Clover

You just read my mind.

Sam

Ok Jerry will look after this but right now we have shopping to do.

The Spies and Platinum jet packed off back to Beverley Hills while in the bushes Platinum ii and the Second Metal Men where spying on them as they headed back to Beverly Hills.

Platinum

Well those girls shall get a Shopping day surprise boys lets go and surprise the girls.

Back at Beverly Hills the Spies where in normal cloths and Platinum arrived at the GROOVE.

Platinum

What is this?

Clover

It's a mall called the GROOVE.

Alex

It's like a mall but with no roof.

Platinum

So are all malls like this?

Britney

No some malls have roofs.

Sam

And there are over 3 type of malls.

Alex

Some Malls have amusement parks, movie theaters and water parks inside of them.

Platinum

Really I want to go to see them all.

Sam

Let's just start at this one ok we don't want you to be broke?

Platinum

No need I was built with a credit card chip that hold over a million dollars, now come on let's get our shop on.

Platinum ran excitedly into the GROOVE.

Clover

Platinum wait.

As the Spies and Platinum are in the GROOVE Platinum was so stocked that she ran into every store inside the GROOVE and buy everything that is on sale.

Alex

Well she know how to shop.

Britney

And she is really a pro at it.

Platinum

Come on, Come on I want to see more stores.

Sam

She sounds like Clover at her first day at the GROOVE.

Clover

Don't remind me Sammy.

Platinum

Come on let's go.

Platinum look into other store to see if there is a sale on. And she look into the jewelry store to see that there is a sale on so she ran into the store and picked out 4 sets of ear rings so she bought each of them for the Spies and one for herself. The Employee try and put on one of the earrings on Platinum but it didn't work so she jabbed the earring in her ear. Then the Spies and Platinum go into a makeup store to trade Clover's eyeliner while Platinum puts on makeup. She puts on some lipstick but it broke, she then put on eyeliner but it broke too, she then put on makeup powered all over her face and then showed the spies and they freaked out that she made clown make up on her face.

Platinum

So what do you think?

Clover

You may want to lay off the makeup.

The Spies and Platinum then go into shoe store where Platinum puts on red high heels and then they both broke. The Store owner look mad so Platinum paid for them.

The Spies and Platinum go into a dress store where Platinum bought the most exceptive dress in the store. Platinum puts it on in the dressing room. She then showed the dress she is wearing to the Spies.

Platinum

So what do you think?

The Spies look at the dress and it have a hole for her belly button and the crack of her boobs was showing and the prices was 50,000 dollars.

Sam

No way

Platinum

Sweet I'll take it.

Moments later the Spies and Platinum where at the smoothie shake.

Britney

I got to say Platinum you know your shopping skills.

Clover

I know you brought more tuff than any of us including me.

Sam

But you better be careful of what you spend.

Platinum

Relax girls what could go wrong.

All of a suddenly a laser fire came down from the sky and hits the spies and Platinum. But Britney activate the Force field Shield Hair Chip before the laser hit them. The laser deflected off of the Forcefield and hit a hotdog stand causing it to expose.

Clover

Ok what was that?

Britney

It looks like that was a laser fire, good thing we have the Force Field Shield Hair Chip saved us from the laser.

Alex

Speaking of the laser where did it came from?

Sam

Looks like it came from the roof top over there at the end of the GROOVE get them.

Clover

And leave our bags unattended as if.

All of a suddenly another laser shoot shot the shopping bags causing them to go on fire.

Clover

Un Second though let's go and kick the butts of those people who are shooting lasers at us.

The Spies transform into their Spy Suits and the spies and Platinum all ran to the end of the GROOVE to find out who is doing all of laser attacks. As they got to the end of the GROOVE a green lightning came down and strike the spies, but Platinum transform her right hand into a shield to deflect the lightning bolt attack. But suddenly a missile came down to strike the spies, but Clover activated her Lip Stick Light Saber and slice the missile in half causing it to exposed.

Alex

Quick thinking on using the Lip Stick Light Saber on the missile Clover.

Clover

No prob.

All of sudden from the top of the building at the end of the GROOVE 7 dark figures came down from that building and reveal that they are Platinum ii and the Second Metal Men Aluminum, Barium, Calcium, Plutonium, Sodium, and Zirconium.

Platinum

No way.

Sam

Do you know these robots?

Platinum

Yes they are the second Metal men also known as the Robots of Terror and she is Platinum ii an evil sister of mean.

Britney

In short these robots are your enemies?

Platinum ii

That's right am we're going to take you all to our hide out.

Platinum ii shocked the spies knocking them out.

Platinum

You shocked my friends out.

Platinum ii

That's right and now we're going to knock you out too.

Platinum ii press a button on her remote to shut down Platinum, Platinum shuts down and she fall to the ground.

Meanwhile back at WOOHP at Jerry's office Jerry was looking over the video from the Japanese Military base that Sam send him to look at using Shine on Light Technology and uses it on the video to reveal that in the video were Platinum ii and the Second Metal Men Aluminum, Barium, Calcium, Plutonium, Sodium, and Zirconium.

Suddenly Jerry's cell phone ranged. Jerry picked up his cell phone and it is Doctor William Magnus on the phone.

Jerry

Hello Doc

Doctor William Magnus

Hello Jerry just want to check in to see if Tina is having a great it with the girls today.

Jerry

Well Sam gave me some video footage from the Japanese Military Base that she and the girls sent me so I'll give them a call about the video and see how are they are doing.

Doctor William Magnus

Ok if they didn't call you back I'll send the rest of the Metal Men to save the day.

Jerry

Good thinking Doc.

Elsewhere at an unknown warehouse in downtown San Diego the Spies and Platinum all wake up from being knocked out to find themselves wrapped in chains and Platinum is stick by a giant magnet.

Platinum

Are you girls alright?

Alex

Yes we are, are you ok?

Platinum ii

Well, Well you girls seem to wake up from your nap.

Sam

Platinum ii and the Second Metal Men I take it.

Aluminum

Just call us the robots of Terror.

Clover

So you must be Platinum's evil sister Platinum ii got to say green isn't good for platinum metal.

Platinum ii

You take that back or I'll make you too.

Britney

Anyway why did you stool those AI chips?

Platinum ii

Why just to upgrade our robotic bodies.

Aluminum

After Doc Robot pasted away thanks to the original Metal Men.

Calcium

We think that this shall be a good time to get revenge on the Metal Men.

Barium

By steeling the AI chips from Japan and implanting those into our brains so we can have the abilities just like the real Metal Men have.

Sodium

Now that we have our hands on the most advance AI Chips in the world we become the next Metal Men sending you Platinum and your Metal Men to the recycling plant.

Platinum ii

With you and the Metal Men gone we shall take over this planet and build clones of ourselves from Magnus labs to make this happen.

Aluminum

While we do that we can also destory WOOHP and your WOOHP friends.

Platinum ii and the Second Metal Men put in the AI chips into their robot brains and all of a suddenly electricity started to flow right through Platinum ii and the Second Metal Men. The Spies and Platinum saw that Platinum ii and the Second Metal Men now have the abilities as the real Metal Men have.

Platinum ii

Now that we have the AI Chips into our systems let's test it out on you 5.

Suddenly Clover's Compowered ringed. Platinum ii picked up her compowered and crushes it.

Back at Jerry's office Jerry has no answer from Clover.

Jerry

Oh my no answer it's time to bring in the Metal Men.

At the Warehouse Platinum ii's arm transform into a light saber and points it at Clover.

Platinum ii

Boys I have another idea let's destroy WOOHP first and then the WOOHP Spies and last the Real Metal Men.

Aluminum

Sounds good to us.

Platinum ii and the Second Metal Men transform into Rockets and blasted off to WOOHP.

Sam

This is bad girls.

Clover

I know the real Metal Men are nice, but these Metal Men are so terrible.

Alex

Platinum do you know something about this?

Platinum

Yes the Second Metal Men where me creations, I made them so as Doc Robot he was my first creation now that Doc Robot is destroyed Platinum ii and the Robots of Terror are going to wipe out every human on Earth, and there is nothing to do now.

All of a suddenly the Rest of the Metal Men and Doctor William Magnus all break into the warehouse to save the Spies and Platinum.

Britney

Doctor Magnus.

Clover

And the Metal Men.

Gold transform his right hand into a buzz saw to break the Spies and Platinum free.

Platinum

You guys came and save us.

Gold

WE don't want our allies to be destroyed by alternate vision of us.

Mercury

That also includes Platinum you are like a sister to us.

Platinum

Thanks guys.

Sam

Now that we are free we have to go to WOOHP and stop Platinum ii and the Second Metal Men.

The Spies, the Metal Men and Doctor William Magus ran out of the warehouse and headed back to WOOHP.

Back at WOOHP Platinum ii and the Second Metal Men arrived outside in front of WOOHP.

Platinum ii

Ah WOOHP the place where the world needed protection the most.

Aluminum

But now it's time for them to protect themselves from the new us.

Sam

No body destroys WOOHP and gets away with it.

Platinum ii

The Spies and the Metal Men and Doctor Magnus.

Clover

Let's throw these bad bots into the recycling plant.

The Spies activated their Lip Stick Light Sabers and pulled out their WOOHPzokas and the Metal Men transform their hands into swords and shields, and Platinum ii and the Second Metal Men transform their hands into laser blasters and missile launchers and ran to attack the Spies and the Metal Men. Britney fired her WOOHPzoka at Platinum ii hitting her and sending her flying and crashing into a parked car, Aluminum fired his laser blaster at Sam, but Sam uses her Lip Stick Light Sabers to block the laser fire and leaped into the air and chops Aluminum's left arm off and kicked him into the air. Suddenly Barium fired missiles at Alex, but Iron and Lead came in front of her and block the missile attack and Alex leaped over Iron and Lead and fired the WOOHPzoka at Barium sending him grinding onto the street and crashes into a street lamp, but Barium picked up the street lamp and hits Alex with it hitting her to the pavement, blood came out from her nose and mouth, then Barium's right arm transform into a battle axe and strike the axe down onto Alex, but Britney fired her WOOHPzoka twice at Barium one shoot in the arm and one shoot at his head destroying him.

Alex

Thanks for the save Britney

Britney

No body kills a WOOHP spy on my watch.

Clover and Platinum fights off against Platinum ii and Plutonium, Clover fired her WOOHPzoka at Platinum ii, but Plutonium blocked the attack with his shield and fired acid at Clover causing some of her Spy suit to melt and she was burned by the acid, but Doctor William Magnus dumps water all over Clover stopping the acid burn.

Platinum

No one does that to our allies.

Platinum ii

Yeah right.

Platinum's arms transform into one sword and the same goes to Platinum ii and the both clash swords against each other.

Doctor William Magnus

Are you ok?

Clover

Yes just got a little burnt from the acid and my Spy suit is ruined, but how could we stop the Second Metal Men?

Plutonium

There is now way to stop us.

Clover

Oh shut up

Clover uses her Lip Stick Light Saber to upper cut Plutonium in half killing him.

Doctor William Magnus

I don't know how to defeat them all I know is that Platinum made them so she know how to be them.

Platinum

Yes just do what you can to destroy them.

Platinum ii

I heard that bitch.

Platinum and Platinum ii keep on clashing their swords. Sam keeps on Battling Aluminum, Aluminum transform his hands into baseball bats and use them to his Sam in the face causing blood to bleed out from her forehead and nose and Aluminum hits her again sending her flying and crashing into a book store. Aluminum walked up to her, but suddenly Tin transform into a spear and Gold throws him right into Aluminum's chest. Gold passes Sam's WOOHPzoka at Sam and Sam catches it and fires it right at Aluminum causing him to blow up and be destroyed. Tin reassembled himself, but suddenly Zirconium wrapped Gold onto Gold, but Mercury transformed into scissors and cuts Zirconium into pieces and Sam fired her WOOHPzoka at the piece of Zirconium causing him to be destroyed. Elsewhere in the streets Alex and Britney keep on fighting Sodium and Calcium with their Lip Stick Light Sabers slashing their lip stick light sabers at them but Sodium and Calcium doesn't break into piece. Britney notice a fire hydrant and had an idea.

Britney

Hey Alex I got an idea scientist experiment what happens when you mix water with Sodium.

Alex

Oh now I get the idea.

Britney chopped the Fire hydrant shooting water right at Calcium and Sodium causing sodium to blow up and destroying Calcium with it.

Alex

Add water with Sodium and it shall blow up.

Britney

You bet.

Platinum ii looks to see that the Second Metal Men where all destroyed.

Platinum ii

No this isn't over.

Platinum ii activated the full power of the AI chip and she grow bigger in size and lasers blasters, missile launchers and flamethrower came out from her body and targeted them right at the Spies, Doctor William Magnus and Platinum.

Clover

Say hello to the Rust Anything Hair Spray.

The Spies spray the Rust Anything Hairy Spray onto Platinum ii causing her to rust up and she is unable to move, and then the Spies pointed their WOOHPzokas at Platinum ii and fires them right at Platinum ii causing her to be destroyed.

Doctor William Magnus

Good Work Spies and my Metal Men.

Moments later the WOOHP cleanup crew and Jerry came to the since and clean up the remains of the Second Metal Men and Platinum ii.

Jerry

I got to hand it to you, you spies and the Metal Men defeated the evil Metal Men and the evil sister of Platinum.

Platinum

It was nothing now that the day is saved how about a little more shopping before the sun sets.

Doctor William Magnus

Now Tina don't go overboard with shopping like Clover does.

Clover

Me I am not overboard with shopping.

Sam

Oh yeah Clover?

The Spies, Jerry, the Metal Men, and Doctor William Magnus started to laugh.

Elsewhere in the desert a dump truck filled with the remains of the destroyed Platinum ii drove down the desert highway, but in the truck where Lex Luthor and Tim Scam.

Tim Scam

This is great now that we have the remains of Platinum ii.

Lex Luthor

It's time for the next part of the Ultimate Weapon project.

Tim Scam presses a button to transform the dump truck into a rocket and blasted off back to the legion of Doom.

The End


End file.
